White Walls One shot
by Nikkilovespink3
Summary: " And whenever I feel the wind in my hair, the warmth of the sun against my skin, or the cool waters of the ocean on my toes. I will know that it is just her dropping by to say hello. For to me she represents everything holy and wonderful."


**I spent like ten minutes writing this story. I hope you like it, I even found myself crying in the end. I hope I can get the same reaction from you! Please review and tell me how i did.**

**xoxo**

**- Nicole**

" It was too late, she wasn't responding. I am deeply sorry." The man in white said.

Justin turned and gripped onto his mothers shirt, letting the sobs roll through his body. He was barely able to hear her mother yelling in denial.

_She's gone. _

These were the words going through Justin's head as he sat and listened to the doctor's explaination. It was meningococcus, a fast moving bacterial disease. Which lead to meningococcal meningitis. Causing inflamation on the brain and spinal chord. We never knew until it was too late.

She was fine two days earlier. Then she got a soar throat, Justin remembered asking if she wanted to skip our date that night and she refused. Always the stubborn one.

When she called Justin earlier that day she was vomiting. He was worried about her being home alone so he promised to go straight to her after his concert.

By the time he had gotten there he was much too late. She was passed out on the couch looking so peaceful, she looked so normal.

_"Jessica, sweety i'm here." He had said, sitting down on the couch and grabbing her hand. No answer, she didn't even twitch. She normally wasn't this deep of a sleeper._

_" Baby?" He asked. Shaking her alittle._

_Nothing._

_" Jess, please you are scaring me!" He said and shook her more. She just fell limp into his arms. Justin put her ear to his cheast, searching for a heartbeat. _

_Nothing._

_" She's not breathing!" he yelled to the 911 operater. They said they would send somebody. he hung up._

_" Jess, NO. NO NO NO!" He shook her repededly. " Your not leaving me alone. Please. Please don't do this." By now Justin was bawling and holding her in his arms, his tears sinking into her shirt. His body rocking with sobs._

While Justin sat there crying in his mother's arms. He allowed himself to remember her, all the wonderful times they had had.

Her looking up at him. The sun making her golden- brown hair shine. Her big green eyes full of devotion.

_Gone._

The feel of her body on his.

_Gone._

Her soft caresses in his hair when he needed comfort.

_Gone._

The way she cried out in pleasure when they made love for the first time.

_Gone._

_She__ was gone._

All he had were the memories of his first love. The memories of the only woman who had ever loved him for him.

" If I was there, would it have made a difference?" Justin looked up at the doctor. His vision blurred from tears,

" No, once the disease takes control there is nothing we can do." The doctor said.

" Could she have gotten it from me?" Justin asked.

No answer.

" Could she have gotten it from me?" He asked again, this time more angry.

" Yes." The doctor said then continued. " You could have been carrying it and transfered it to her by kissing. The bacteria doesn't have the same effect on everyone." The doctor said.

_I killed the love of my life. _

_I__ distroyed the most wonderful, innocent, intelligent, and caring soul I had ever met. _Justin Thought.

The sobs rocked through him again. He felt as if the white walls of the room around him were slowly eating him up. Constricting him more and more by the second.

He ran out of the room and into the bathroom to upchuck the little food he had consumed today.

**Her Funeral.**

**A week later...**

Justin had spent the week laying in bed. Looking at pictures of them.

Part of his soul had left, not being able to cope. He just felt it.

He was left with only half of himself.

" I miss you so much." Justin said looking into the coffin at his true love. He bent down to give her one last kiss on the cheek.

" I will always love you." He said.

Then turned quickly so that her body didn't have to see him cry.

He swore that as he walked away he heard her voice whisper.

_I love you too._

But then thought better of it.

" She was the purest person I have ever met." Justin said later, struggling to read the speach he had written for her.

" She lit up every room she was in. And always managed to know exactly what to say. She was the love of my life." Justin said, knowing that noone could ever comprehend how much two sixteen year olds could actually love eachother.

" I will never forget her, forever a bright light lingering in my head." His voice broke on the last couple words. His eyes starting to swim in tears.

" And whenever I feel the wind in my hair, the warmth of the sun against my skin, or the cool waters of the ocean on my toes. I will know that it is just her dropping by to say hello. For to me she represents everything holy and wonderful."

_I will always be there for you, I will never leave you. No matter what obsicles may come inbetween us. _Justin remembered her telling him one afternoon. He had been stressed that day about his upcoming tour.

_Be happy_ He heard her voice whisper to him, then what felt like a kiss on the cheek. He let one single tear escape.

_I will make you proud. _He thought to her and knew that he was living life for the both of them.


End file.
